


一封从未寄出的信

by 9257yanmaimain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Gen, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9257yanmaimain/pseuds/9257yanmaimain
Summary: 一封从未寄出的信





	一封从未寄出的信

To ：Harry Potter.

展信好，Potter.

我似乎从未如此正经且认真的叫过你的姓氏，不管是恶意歪曲的发音也好，后来无时无刻不带着尖酸和刻薄的挖苦也好，我早就养成了习惯，从这双嘴唇上下一碰之间永远也无法像这样心平气和的发出那两个音，现在也是。

就像那句话所说的：没有人会比你的敌人更加了解你。我很了解你，正如你了解我的那样。所以如你所见，我并不是会热衷于缅怀和追忆过去的那种人，况且那件事以后圣芒戈的病房没有一天不是挤的满满当当，几乎所有人都在哀嚎着捧着自己被黑魔法腐蚀的伤口冲进诊室，有时我会忙的一口水也喝不上——感谢圣芒戈，它没有像其他机构一样将“该死的食死徒”拒之门外，让我得以继续贪婪的消耗这个世界上的和平空气。

让我猜一猜——当你接到这封信的时候，或许那个韦斯莱正在为你煲一锅浓郁的肉汤，而你则一如既往笨手笨脚的对着镜子打你永远也弄不好的领带，你的小麻烦精正把枕套当做披风玩英雄扮演的游戏，总会有一个孩子被选中来演罪恶的小食死徒，而另一个则是伟大的救世主。

但我从未想过要成为你的敌人，Potter，最先向你伸出手的人明明是我。

前几天，一对年轻的姑娘走进了圣芒戈，来探望在大战中被击中的朋友，当她们知道主治医师正是臭名昭著的前食死徒马尔福时，我本以为又会有一位可怜的病人在家属朋友的怒吼中选择更换医师，我甚至做好了写书面报告和申请离职的打算。但这对可爱的姑娘没有大吼大叫，也没有报以仇恨和鄙夷的目光，甚至没有对这件事表达出好奇以外的任何情绪。

“所有人都是那件事的受害者，除了罪魁祸首，没人应该背负这份责任。”那个麻血这么说，还紧紧的握着病床上昏迷不醒的病人的手。

没人应该背负这份责任，Potter，她说没人应该背负这份责任。

那谁又能来告诉我，我肩上沉重无比的罪孽是什么，每每令我半夜三更一身冷汗骤然惊醒的梦魇是什么，我手臂上苍白狰狞仍未消退的蛇形标记又是什么。没人应该背负这份责任，而它恰恰无时无刻，如影随形，像一摊滚烫沸腾的热血将灵魂吞没，我甚至梦见过阿兹卡班遍地的骸骨，而摄魂怪在身后寸寸逼近。

战争后所有人都得到了补偿，但所有人也都得到了惩罚，Potter，无一例外。潘西举家离开了英国，我也有一段时间没有听到扎比尼的消息，而只有我，只有我被马尔福的姓氏束缚在原地，哪儿都不去了，日复一日的看着破败的庄园和枯萎的花树，我什么都不剩了，Potter，我只有我。

我很嫉妒你，黄金男孩儿，就像是幸运女神特意来亲吻过你的眼皮似的。友情，爱情和荣誉大把大把的砸到你的头上，一个又一个光辉无比的头衔被冠在你一家人的名字前头，我嫉妒你的勇气，嫉妒你的运气，甚至嫉妒你脑袋上那道可怕的疤痕。

你的红头发朋友兴许会说——别理他，Harry，他现在就是个一无所有的可怜虫，谁又能可怜他呢……因为他活该如此！惟妙惟肖是不是？因为这就是他会说的话。

但我从未想过与你成为敌人，Potter.懦弱和刻薄的本性让我在这条路上越走越远，太多残酷又不能抗拒的命运逼迫我做出这些错误的决定，我做了许多错事，有一些我正在竭尽全力补救，有一些我永远也补救不了。

我该怎么办，Potter，我该怎么办？

你几乎拯救了整个巫师界，能不能想个法子，拯救我？

 

深陷泥沼的  
Draco Malfoy.


End file.
